Diamond Glow
Diamond Glow is a light unicorn that is also a student of Mirror Coat. Personality She takes great pride of her skills. Skills Diamond Glow is well suited with mental spells that she learned with Mirror Coat. Description in the Series ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The War Begins", Diamond Glow is appointed as captain of the Alliance's Intelligence Unit. Her first act within the war, was to set up a barrier with Boreal Blizzard with which the Sensor Unit could use to monitor the battlefields from headquarters. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", she send the information about Petal Sprout's clones being moving underground to the Second Unit. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Diamond Glow spreads the word about White Light's plan. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", Diamond Glow informs White Light about the First Unit's current situation and then connects him to Arcing to tell about the plan to seal Gavin and also to Silverweed to tell about his part of the plan. In "Spike's Resolution", she send a message to all the units warning them about the leaving of some dragons. She also warns about the fact that the dragons were acting strangely. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", Diamond Glow reports the casualties of the Alliance. In "The Medical Unit in Danger", as the night dragged on, Diamond Glow and her underlings received reports from multiple units that members from the Alliance were being assassinated and that they could not find the enemy. After receiving a report from the Logistical Support and Medical Unit it was revealed that it was in fact members of Petal Sprout Army who had transformed into warriors from the Alliance and were killing others and causing chaos. In "The King of Mirages", she helps White Light to contact Star, Strongpaw and Hard Stone. In "Paradox", she helps Star contact Lord Hawthorn and Eight-Tails. In "Ebony VS Cypress", Diamond Glow informs the regents about Cypress. In "The Other Jinchuriki", she helps King Alder contact with Star Knight. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Diamond Glow reports Star Knight's clones had arrived to all the battlefields. In "The Regents Assemble", she reports about the meteorite that fell over the Fourth Unit and later helps White Light connecting with Queen Mystic Heart In "Confront of Jinchuriki", Diamond Glow reports the status of all units and then is ordered by White Light to tell all the units to back up Star and Hawthorn. In "The Promise of Victory", after headquarters received intelligence about the situation on the battlefield with Star, Hawthorn and the General of Chaos, White Light asked Diamond Glow to relay a message to the entire Alliance Forces in fifteen seconds. Though the other members of the Intelligence Unit protested, stating it would put too great a strain on her, Diamond Glow told White Light that what he was asking was ridiculous and he would only give him ten seconds. Contacting the entire alliance, he relayed the message and spurred on the troops to aid Star and Hawthorn. Suffering a nosebleed afterwards, a fatigued Diamond Glow stated that it seemed he wasn't good at speeches after all and ended up taking twenty seconds instead of ten and apologised. In "The Fall of the Centaur", she recieves reports about the release of the reincarnated beings and then spreads the word about the end of the Reincarnation Curse. In "The Alliance Assemble", later, when the Sensing Water Sphere in HQ became distorted, Diamond Glow hastily followed through with Wight Light's order to check out the situation. After White Light had formulated a strategy during the time Star used to chide the opposition, Diamond Glow enabled White Light to communicate this to the entire Alliance. Diamond Glow later coordinated the various attacks as they attacked Hepheus, Grogar, and the Ten-Tails. In "The Ties That Bind", as the Ten-Tails reached maturity, Diamond Glow briefly connected White Light with Shining until the beast began to attack. The Ten-Tails fired a barrage of Tailed Beast Bombs, destroying many locations. This lead Diamond Glow to wonder whether or not they were attacking the civilians until it is realised that they were aiming for HQ. Knowing there was no escape, White Light has Diamond Glow allow him to give out one last strategy to the Alliance. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Light Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Deceased Characters